1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-mount display apparatus capable of allowing an observer to observe an image in a state wherein the apparatus is attached to a head portion of the observer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional head-mount display apparatus capable of allowing an observer to observe an image in a state wherein the apparatus is attached to a head portion of the observer, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 4-23582 is known. This apparatus has the following arrangement. That is, in an image display apparatus, an apparatus main body includes a light source and a liquid crystal panel illuminated with light emitted from the light source, and the apparatus main body is attached onto the head portion of a user to project an image on the liquid crystal panel onto his or her eyeballs. In this apparatus, a mounting means is attached to the apparatus main body, and when the mounting means is flipped up, at least one of an image on the liquid crystal panel and a voice is turned off.
In Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 4-23582 described above, when the head-mount display apparatus is mounted, since it covers both the eyes of a user, the user cannot perceive an environment around him or her in this state. In particular, since a user cannot perceive a key input operation with his or her hand or an environment around his or her feet upon movement, he or she must flip up a display to see a corresponding portion every time he or she wants to do so.